


no masters or kings

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anxiety, Dissociation, Mind Horror, Other, Sex Dreams, Tentacles, Vore ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is blue, and she is horrifying, and she is everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no masters or kings

**Author's Note:**

> ...So. This turned out a lot darker than I originally planned. I mean, there's really no way to have light-hearted human/kaiju sex, but it definitely wasn't supposed to be this nasty. I have a big long list of fics planned, and this wasn't one of them until I started listening to "Take Me to Church" by Hozier on repeat. Anyway- apologies for this strange disaster, and please let me know if it needs additional tags.

Newt has lots of dreams about that kaiju bunker.

He’s staring up at Otachi’s gaping maw, and she’s all blue and luminous, and Newt can’t fucking breathe when her tongue wraps around his middle.

She’s so _warm_. Glowing feelers extending from her tongue reach around and pat him down like this is some kind of fucked up airport security, but then- _oh_ -a solitary tendril brushes against his cock and pauses, almost curiously, when it notices he’s hard. There’s a strange humming noise from Otachi that makes his spine tingle with fear, and then the tendrils are surrounding his crotch, stroking him curiously. Newt can’t help but let out a strangled groan, and Otachi’s blue glow grows brighter.

She’s practically _divine,_ Newt thinks, and the thought makes him feel sick to his stomach. No matter what other people always thought, he never worshipped the kaiju, never thought of them as a godsend to cleanse a sinful world. But goddamn, she is beautiful, and maybe it’s the terrifying part of his brain that still gives him nightmares about the Precursors, but in this moment, he wants her to devour him and let him live inside her, let him be a _part_ of her.

Otachi exhales, blowing hot, wet breath all over him, and it should be disgusting, but her tongue is still prodding at his cock and tearing his jeans open, and it’s all he can do to not cry _or_ come in his pants. The feelers have successfully navigated his zipper and they’ve now ripped his boxers open.

It’s right now that he’s _sure_ this is a dream (he’s never totally certain, really, until he wakes up sobbing, sweating, with either come or piss staining his bedsheets, depending on the details) because the scientist in him is screaming over his hormones that this is _not_ something that would ever happen in real life, it’s not something that _did_ happen, the kaiju are gone, he’s safe now. But it’s meaningless, because Otachi is stroking his cock, and it’s so dry it hurts but he’s crying with need.

Thoughts that don’t belong to him thrum in the back of his head. _Mine,_ it whispers, voiceless. _Little creature. So small, so fragile. Mine now._

“No,” he gasps. “N-no, I’m not, I’m not- you’re not real, it’s a dream-”

_Dream? No dreams._ She squeezes his cock and he screams through his orgasm. _Only me. I am universe. Real as dirt, real as water, real as blood. Worship._

“No! No, _fuck,_ god, please, let me wake up- let me wake up-”

_Wake? Wake. Goodbye, little pet. Tomorrow. Sleep again. Live inside me._

Newt wakes up shaking, crying, and he holds his pillow to his chest until he can almost breathe again.


End file.
